It all started with a dream
by Opal Spirit
Summary: /!\ Translation of my own story /!\ The title has nothing to do with the story /!\ Sorry if I make mistakes /!\ Kogoro Mouri won a trip to France, and Haibara decided to go with them. But Conan has no trust in this trip and asks Heiji to come as well. And he was right to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo everyone ! This is my first fiction in english, which is not my native language, so if I make any mistake please forgive me :) And if you could tell me what is wrong and correct me, that would be great :3

- I thank Tim Kudo for helping me translating the story: I changed some things so I hope it'll be better now !

This story is just the translation of my fiction, which I made (the translation ^^) because someone asked me :3

The title has nothing to do with the story: actually I had a dream with Conan and Haibara, and I'm now putting a story around it :3 There will be no obvious romance, I guess. Maybe between Heiji and Kazuha, but I haven't written it yet so... We'll see that later ^^

Hope you'll like it ^o^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beika district, Tokyo<span>**

"Hehh?" Three children shouted together, facing a old-looking man.

"Conan-kun and Haibara-kun..." Ayumi started.

"Went on a trip?" Genta continued.

"Together?" The thin boy almost lost his voice while thinking about his two friends.

"Well... Mouri-kun won a trip in France for four passengers, and Ai-kun wanted to come along" Agasa explained. This time, even if they wanted, they couldn't go there... He was relieved about this.

"I also want to go on a trip!" The boy wearing a green sweat complained.

"We can go to the beach?"

"But it won't be the same without Conan!" Complains Ayumi.

"And Haibara too..." Mitsuhiko added.

**Oosaka airport**

"Ne*, Heiji" Kazuha called out.

"What?" The detective threw an annoyed glance at his friend.

"Why did ya want us to go there?"

"'Us'?" Heiji repeated. "Aho*, I never asked ya to come with me!"

"But I couldn't let ya go alone!" Kazuha scolded.

"I can take care of myself ya know! And who even said I'd be alone?"

"Wh.. Hehh? Someone will be with ya? Is it a girl?" she asked, almost panicking at this thought.

Kazuha opened her eyes wide while putting her fists on her hips. Heiji looked at her, bored.

"_Oy oy_" he thought. "_Are you jealous Kazuha?_" He restrained a blush and finally answered. "No. It's the boy from Beika."

"Conan-kun? Why?" She let her hands fall down, relieved.

"Well..."

"Passengers who are registered for the flight 5348 from Osaka to Freiburg are asked to report togate 6 for the boarding. Passengers who..."

"Let's go Kazuha." Heiji said. This call really took a weight off his hands !

"Yeah!"

"_I'm coming, Kudou_" Heiji thought, heading calmly to the gate. "_I don't know exactly why you asked me that, but I'm coming._"

**Somewhere in the sky**

"How do you think it will be there?"

"Hm? I don't know" Conan admitted. "I can't wait to get there."

"It's very beautiful" Haibara took part. "Much quieter than Tokyo."

"Have you already been there Ai-kun?" Ran asked.

"W- No, but I saw pictures my parents left."

"Oto-san*? Oh, he's sleeping." Indeed, a snore resounded in the plane. The children drop-sweated. Couldn't he sleep in silence?

"_As usual!_" Conan thought. "_Anyway, I'm not sure it's as quiet as she said._"

"We are now flying upon Austria. The weather's clear, the temperature down is 12°C*. The arrival at Freiburg is estimated in 15 minutes."

"Ah, we're almost there!" Ran exclaimed.

"It's been a long flight." The boy sighed in relief. It wasn't the first time he was taking the plane, but it was still a long trip.

"Look, mom! We can see the mountains!" a little boy said.

Conan and Ran went closer to the window, hoping to see the snowy mountains. Haibara was sitting at the center, so she couldn't expect to see it and she looked the other way in annoyance.

"Awesome!"

Fifteen minutes later, the plane landed at Freiburg's airport. It was big and full of people! After getting the four suitcases back, the japaneses headed to the exit, where a tall man and a young woman were waiting, a sign in their hands. On it was written "Mouri", in kanji.

"Huh? They wrote in kanji" Haibara noticed.

"Yeah. One of them seems to know japanese" Conan said.

"Luckily! Otherwise, I wouldn't understand!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Ohayo*!" the young woman said as they approached. "Was the flight well?"

"Great, thank you!" Ran answered.

"I'm Marie, and this is my father, Pierre."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Ran, here's my father Kogoro, this is Conan-kun, and a friend, Ai." She pointed everyone as she was presented them.

"Welcome!"

"Let me take care of your suitcases" Marie's father kindly offered.

The young woman asked them to sit in the white minibus as her father put the suitcases in the boot. Once everything was set up, Pierre took place on the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"The journey will be long" the young woman admitted. "I hope it'll be OK."

"There shouldn't be any problem" reassured Ran, smiling. "Don't you agree, Oto-san? Heh? He's already sleeping!"

"Yet he slept during all the flight..." teased Conan.

"It may be the time difference." Haibara stood silent for a while before starting speaking again. "Ne, Marie-san?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You know japanese well." The scientist was a little suspicious about that.

"Oh, I had lessons for several years, and I already went to Japan some times. It is a great country!" The woman said with a smile.

"I see."

"But it seems that France is a great country as well" Ran took part.

"Yes, it is true, but... I don't think it was the best moment to come here" she muttered.

"Why so?" Conan asked while his gaze darkened.

"Huh? Oh, I..." She struggled on her mind. Should she tell them? "There's a lot of strange things recently."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Marie..." his father said.

"**I know, dad. But I should let them know, they have children with them. Let me explain!***"

"What's up?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Something dark's ahead of us" Haibara mumbled, getting surprised looks from the two others who were still awake.

Conan looked at her, sceptical. She understood French*? But more than that. Something dark? What could it be? Ran turned a worried look at Marie, who turned herself to face the guests.

"Lately... Children disappear." she poorly admitted.

"What?" Ran shouted, waking up his dad. "Children disappear?"

"Yes... Between 7 and 12 years old. Nobody knows where they are, who kidnapped them, nor if they're still alive..."

"Do they disappear near where we're going?" Conan asked. He was really suspicious now.

"Unfortunately, yes... Even... Even my brother Nathan disappeared."

Conan wore his mature gaze, the one he has when he thinks a lot. He was right, not to trust this trip and to call Heiji. After all, they didn't know anything about the contest's organisers. What if... He turned his sea-blue eyes toward Haibara, who looked at him with a sparkle of worry.

"Do you think the same thing as me, Haibara?"

"Yeah... What if we were lured here?"

* * *

><p>*Ne: Japanese way to call someone out. I'll certainly use it a lot :3<br>*Aho: Idiot. Heiji is from Oosaka so he doesn't say Baka ^^  
>*Oto-san: Dad. I'll use a lot of japanese words I guess. But I'm not sure yet.<br>*The temperature is in Celsius degrees because it is how I know it '-' I don't know how many Fahrenheit it gets so, forgive me ^^'  
>*Ohayo: Welcome. I'm sure you already know it, but... Just in case ^^<br>*All dialogues that are bolded will be those who originally are in French. I mean, Marie and Pierre are French, so they'll surely speak to each other in French. Their dialogues will be in bold (for example. They surely will be other french people who'll speak ^^)  
>*French: of course, i'm French, so the original story is in French. I don't think I'll change that to "English".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone ! Even though nobody -except Mystery0028 who I thank- reviewed my story, I'm posting the next chapter, hoping someone will read it '^^ Is it because it takes place in France or what ?

* * *

><p>Once they got to the hotel after 2 hours and a half, Marie leaded the Japanese to their room, number 10. She opened the wooden door to a big room with pale walls, a window letting the sun in.<p>

"I'll have a good shower to refresh myself!" said Ran while stretching out.

"Of course, I'll let you then" Marie bowed.

"Ne, Marie-san?"

"Yes?"

She turned her green eyes toward Conan. Her brown hair, tied in a ponytail, gracefully lashed the air as she was bending down to face him.

"Did you get other reservations from Japan?"

"Conan-kun, you're so curious!" Ran protested.

"Other reservations? Yes indeed" the woman said. "A room for two. Are they friend of yours?"

"Hmm!" he agreed. "When will they arrive?"

"I'm not sure, later on the afternoon I guess. But I can check if you want to."

"No, it's OK, thank you Marie-san!"

"You're welcome!" she smiled.

She got out the room and closed the door. Ran, who entered the tiled bathroom, locked the door. Kogoro was already slumped on the king-sized bed which was on the centre of the room. Haibara looked at Conan, impassive.

"You invited Hattori-kun, didn't you?"

"Yea. I don't trust this trip, so I preferred asking him to come, just in case. We can't say that Oji-san* could help us, though."

"He could show himself more useful than you think."

"But I trust Hattori more."

At this moment, a loud snore aroused in the room. It went from Kogoro, who fell, once more, asleep. How could he sleep so much? Conan threw a bored gaze toward the detective while the water flowing in the shower shot her noise to the kid's ears. Haibara opened the door and got outside the room, but Conan stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just visiting. What else can we do?"

"Yea... I wait for Ran and we'll catch up on you, I guess."

The young girl went outside the room and quietly closed the door behind her, she walked through the long corridor and got to the main hall. It was chilly because of the door, which opened and closed permanently. Pierre, who was a man in his fifties, stood straight behind the counter. He seemed busy on the computer, maybe he was counting or something. Haibara scanned the room: light wooden floor, pale orange walls and ornamented with amateur paintings. Potted plants and chairs stood in the corners, giving a cosy atmosphere. Through the windows surrounding the main door, she could see the tiny town. She then headed outside and opened the door when an air wave lifted her light hair. Once the wave was gone, she shook her head to -more or less- put her hair right and walked outside. The sky was clouded, and a chill wind swung the trees in the garden. It was sure that is was winter, and even though it was after noon, the temperature did not exceed 10 °C. The young girl looked around her, gazing the environment, and a soft smile grew on her childy face. Could this trip really be a trap? Could they go that far to get rid of them? ... And why not, after all. They could go very far.

When this dark thought came to Haibara's mind, her gaze darkened as her smile disappeared. Like that, she didn't seem to be the child she used to look like just a moment ago. She placed her hand to her thin chin, in deep thought, when the door opened behind her. She turned back and saw Ran and Conan who caught up on her. She smiled to hide her trouble to Ran and waved to them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm!" Conan agreed joyfully.

"As I expected" Haibara answered. "It isn't the same as on the photos, though."

The three Japanese headed in a small street and wandered in the town, making sure to remember the paths they took so they wouldn't get lost. They enjoyed the view from the old buildings, timbering houses -typical from Elsass*- that are so different compared to what they could find in Japan. The time flew quickly, and the night started to darken the sky about 17h, so they decided to get back to the hotel.

Once they reached the hotel, they entered the hall and Marie welcomed them with a smile.

"Ah, Mouri-san!" she claimed. "Your friends are here!"

"Our friends?"

"Hey, Kud- Conan-kun!" said a voice full of Oosaka's accent.

"Hattori-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I waited for ya' all afternoon, brat*! Where've ya' been?" he shouted, ignoring Ran's question.

"'All afternoon'? You're exaggerating" Conan teased.

The detective of the west took the boy's shoulders and shook him before roughly ruffling the boy's hair*.

"Nee, Heiji, wait!" said Kazuha as she arrived.

"Kazuha-chan, too?"

"Ran-chan!" she claimed. "Glad to see you!"

"But what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came with Heiji, apparently Conan asked him to come."

"Conan!" Ran reprimand, stopping the boys.

They looked at her, startled, and Conan took a sheepish gaze.

"Sorry Ran-neechan!" he said with a childy voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't agree..."

"Why wouldn't I agree?"

"Huh.."

Ran sighed angrily but quickly got a happy face, while Conan glanced at her. He knew her for a long time now, but she still surprises him!

"Well! As long as we have a good holiday!"

"Yea!"

The friends stayed in the hall, discussing while waiting for dinner: Kazuha and Ran sat down on the fabric chairs and were drinking green tea, whereas Heiji took Conan aside to get some explanations, under the attentive glare from Haibara.

"Why did ya' ask me to come?"

"I told you, I don't trust this won trip. And I was right."

"What?"

"Children disappear. Nobody knows where, how, by who" Conan explained.

"Ya' think the Org' is doin' this? Ya' think they'd go that far?"

"Why not?" Haibara took part. "They could. They're able to do anything to get what they want."

"But why France? Why didn't they stay in Japan?" Heiji asked. "It'sn't logical. And.."

"What do you mean? Taking us far from our motherland.."

"I mean lost children. Why'd they go 'til kidnapp children, that would be useless to 'em?"

"To make it less suspicious I guess."

"Who said they would be useless?"

"Huh?"

The two boys threw a sceptical glance at Haibara.

"They're looking for people who got great intellectual capacities since their younger age for their experiences. In whatever country, whatever region. They'll find what they're looking for."

"So you think... the lost children are recruits from the BO*?"

"It's possible. And they made us come here, so they can kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>*Oji-san: uncle. did I already write it in the last chapter ? I don't remember. Well it doesn't matter :3<br>*Since I'm from Elsass, I thought it would be good for my fiction to take place there. After all, there are more chances that I know Elsass than Japan, aren't they ^^  
>*I tried to do something to highlight Heiji's accent. Is it good, or not ?<br>*Thank you, Mystery0028, I found a better expression to what I meant, I didn't mean crying but better scold, or something like that ^^  
>*BO: Black Organisation, I think you already know but well ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I thank Tim Kudo for helping me with my translation ! I rewrote the first chapters, hoping it'll be better now :3 Please tell me ^^

Otherwise: I'm letting this story on a stand for now, I'll focus on my french story, and then I'll get back to the translation :) Sorry to make you wait !

Thanks Detective Cat for your review, I'll try to rearrange my formatting to make it look like better ^o^

Midnightkiss56, I'm sorry if I write too hard, it may be because I translate from what I wrote, so I can make a bad translation I guess. I'll try not to drop my story, I also have french readers for my french version, so a lot of people ask me to keep going ^w^ Yeah, it seems like the "favorite" or "follow" buttons are not too much clicked on hehe '^^

Mystery0028, oh, and has "to bawl up" a different meaning ? Cause I wanted to say that Heiji was upset against Conan and annoys him, like he ruffles his hair or something :3 (I think I'll put "ruffled his hair", so I'm sure it is what I meant ^^)

But thanks to you all for your reviews it made me happy :)

* * *

><p>The two boys threw a sceptical glance at Haibara.<p>

"They're looking for people who got great intellectual capacities since their younger age for their experiences. In whatever country, whatever region. They'll find what they're looking for."

"So you think... the lost children are recruits from the BO?"

"It's possible. And they made us come here, so they can kill two birds with one stone."

Heiji and Conan wore a thoughtful face. They were almost as brothers, same face, same glimmer in the eyes. Haibara, with her usual gaze, seemed as thoughtful as the two boys. Her face soothed when she saw the two girls coming among them, and made the detectives know before smiling to the girls.

"He thought that we could get to the skating rink tomorrow" Ran started joyfully. "You're up to?"

"Even if they're not, they'll still come!" Kazuha said, laughing.

"But I suck* at ice skatin'*!" Heiji complained.

"So do I..."

"It's OK for me" Haibara said in a monotone voice.

"So it's set up! By the way, where's your dad, Ran-chan?"

"Huh? He's still sleeping I guess"

"Again? It's been a long time, now" Conan said, a slight worried.

"I'll go get him, I think we'll eat soon"

Ran walked toward the room they were renting and vanished in the corridor. Kazuha, who looked as she went, finally sat down next to Heiji on the couch while Haibara discreetly threw an annoyed glance at her: after all, she interrupted their conversation, even if she weren't aware about that. But she gave up on this inconvenience and let her gaze go through the hall's ornaments. Conan looked at her, next at Kazuha, and then at Heiji. Everyone seemed lost in their thoughts and wore a unfocused gaze. The young boy then turned his eyes toward the counter where he saw Pierre, still concentrated on the computer. He then saw Marie who was busy in the room beside, maybe was she getting dinner ready.

Ran came back a while later with his father, Kogoro, who seemed well awake. Did he really sleep all afternoon?

"Konnichiwa*, Mouri-san!" Kazuha cheered.

"Konnichiwa" he answered emotionlessly. Then he saw the two Oosaka people and opened annoyed eyes. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Huh... Travel?" she tried.

"And why just _here_? It'll just come up with trouble." he mumbled.

"_Anyway, trouble's already here_" Conan thought with a blasé face.

Looking at Heiji's expression, he thought exactly the same thing as Conan. Kazuha had, for a small time, a surprised face, but Ran intervened with an angry look.

"Oto-san! You cannot say that!"

"Aren't they already there? Trouble, I mean" Haibara said, as blasé as usual.

"What're you talking about?" Kogoro rumbled.

"_Oy oy, Haibara!_" Conan thought while threwing a threatening glance at the scientist. "_You can't say things like that to Oji-san, he'll take it the wrong way!_" But still, she thought just like him.

As if she read his mind, Haibara looked at Conan and shrugged, impassive. He sighed and let go of his try to reason her for this time. The group stayed a while here, discussing... or not, until Marie kindly asked them to take place in the dinner room. They were the first there, but other consumer quickly arrived. A young woman, who seemed a bit older than Marie, helped her to serve the consumers. They looked alike a lot, so they could assume that they were sisters.

Once the dinner eaten, the Japanese stayed in the hall for a while, to keep discussing. But Kogoro, as grumpy as usual, didn't seem to stay and get back to the room to watch the TV. Ran sighed in despair and complained about her father: when not on a case, all he did was sleeping and watching 'Yoko-chan' on TV... when he wasn't drinking. This comment made everyone laugh, even Haibara -well, she smiled, it was something-; but more Heiji and Conan, who already knew how much it was true. The subject then changed on the skating rink trip tomorrow, trip that Heiji and Conan didn't want to attend to. But, Kazuha and Ran insisted so much that they couldn't do anything else than accept... Even if they can't stand on ice skates, they could still enjoy it... maybe.

"What'll we do after ice skating?" Kazuha asked.

"After? I don't know, I guess it'll depend on the time" Ran answered while putting her index on her chin.

"If I can help you" Marie took part as she passed by, "the Christmas market will be on the main place, starting tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Hmm!" she nodded. "I guess they'll start to prepare on the morning, so you can wander on the early afternoon. But the best is in the evening, with the beautiful lights."

"We'll get out on the evening then! We'll ice skate after noon, then go to the market!"

"Great idea!" Kazuha agreed. "OK for you?"

"Yea yea, I don'care." Heiji answered, waving his hand in a desinteressed way. "And ya?"

"Yeah, seems great!" Conan said in his child voice, getting an annoyed glance from Haibara.

"So it's set up! Thank you, Marie-san!"

"You're welcome" she smiled.

She got away from them while humming a happy melody, and joined his father at the counter. Soon after, he left her daughter alone. Ran and Kazuha, glad to have found the next day's schedule, joyfully babbled as boys listened with a discreet ear. Haibara seemed still lost in thoughts, but in reality, she was listening every little noise she could hear. A bad feeling, maybe.

Around 8p.m, the main gate opened wide, letting a cold wind inside that made the two young women shiver. A man entered, wearing a long black coat, his head hooded. Conan, Heiji and Haibara immediately noticed him, of course, and stared at him heavily. A man in black should not be seen often, even in France, right? The head full of questions about him, they threw suspicious gazes at the man as he walked to the counter. Did he has anyhting to do with the BO? Why was he in this hotel? Did he know Conan and Haibara were there? Did he have any accomplice in the hotel? Did he took part in the kidnappings? Or is the main color a simple coincidence...?

* * *

><p>* I changed the expression "God-awful" (well, I found it on the Internet so I supposed it was OK.. apparently not, sorry !^^) cause it seemed it was wrong 'o'<p>

*The same, is "ice skating" correct ? 'o'

*Konnichiwa: Hello, but you're already aware of that, right ?^^

Sooo... I let more space in the story, is it better ? Plus, I'm changing the formatting a little: I'll **bold** the french discussions, and _put in italic_ the thoughts so it'll be easier to understand what is what ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I know I said I let it on a stand, but since this chapter was already translated, I decided I could post it even if I don't write much, would it be in french or in english.

Well, I still have a chapter translated, but I don't think I'll post it before I really have some chapters in advance in my french version.

So sorry for the long wait for you, have fun !

* * *

><p>Around 8p.m, the main gate opened wide, letting a cold wind inside that made the two young women shiver. A man entered, wearing a long black coat, his head hooded. Conan, Heiji and Haibara immediately noticed him, of course, and stared at him heavily. A man in black should not be seen often, even in France, right? The head full of questions about him, they threw suspicious gazes at the man as he walked to the counter. Did he has anyhting to do with the BO? Why was he in this hotel? Did he know Conan and Haibara were there? Did he have any accomplice in the hotel? Did he took part in the kidnappings? Or is the main color a simple coincidence...?<p>

Feeling heavy looks on him, the man turned toward the group and narrowed his eyes when he saw the three pair of eyes that stared at him. Marie went forward him and greeted him kindly, asking if he needed anything. He declined calmly before asking something. She then answered while throwing discreet glances at the group; she seemed a little embarrassed. One of her looks crossed Heiji's, and she smiled before turning her green eyes back to the man. A while after, she nodded and smiled warmly before taking him to the counter. She opened the register and wrote something on it; he may have rented a room... Pierre then arrived and greeted the man with a handshake, smiling friendly to him as the man took his hood off. They seemed to know each other. Conan narrowed his eyes as he scanned the man's face: light and curly hair, shoulder-lenghted. Marie let them go in the room behind the counter, destined for the employees, before looking again at the group. Haibara had turned her gaze away, but the two detectives were still looking, so Marie surely noticed their heavy looking.

"You two seem curious!" she giggled when she arrived next to them.

"Ah, huh.."

"Who was that man?" Conan asked with his childy attitude.

"A friend from my father"

"But he seems a lot younga', how did they know each'ther?" Heiji then asked. This picked his curiosity.

"To be honest, I don't know, but one day he came, saying he was a friend." she replied thoughtfully, holding her chin with her thin fingers.

"What's his name?" Conan asked, getting a threatening look from the others. But the two young detectives pretended not to notice.

"Thomas" she answered with a smile, not minding at all.

"You don't have to answer those brats' silly questions, you know?" Kogoro said, shooting accusing glances at them. Conan and Heiji looked at him, surprised. Since when was he here? Didn't he went to the room?

"Oh, it doesn't bother me at all! They're funny."

"'Funny'?" Heiji said, slightly offended. He even forgot about Kogoro.

"I agree!" Kazuha laughed.

"That's not the adjective I would have used" the grown-up detective growned. He would have used... annoying, pain in the neck, or even more vulgar.

A small smile grew on Haibara's face and she stood up, getting some glances. "I'm tired, I'm going to the room." is the only thing she said.

"Wait, I do have the key" Ran said while standing up too.

The two girls walked toward the room, as Conan looked at them -as well as the rest of the group-, but his gaze was kind of... soft. Heiji saw it and drew a teasing smile on his face as Marie went off, wishing good nights to her guests. Soon after, Ran came back, but Kazuha joined her and asked if they could talk in her room. Ran let the keys to her father before the two girls vanished again, letting the boys alone in the empty hall. The subject came once again on the tomorrow's trip. They were really not up to this.

"Do we have to go to the Christmas market tomorrow?" the boy sighed, while wearing a sad look.

"And to the skatin' rink? We don't even manage to stand still on ice'kates" Heiji complained.

"I think we don't have the choice..."

"Yea, ya're right. They said they'd force us to go in ev'ry case" the detective snorted with a slight tone of irony, surely thinking about a way to avoid this.

"But if that makes them happy.."

"They're like that, women!" Kogoro took part like he always does. "Forcing us to do what they want." He stared blankly at the wall he was facing, but it was obvious he was thinking about Eri-san.

"_Oy oy, Oji-san_" Conan thought while opening his eyes wide. "_I know it's right, but still._.."

"But if you do it, that means you care about us, right?" a voice popped out from behind the boys, making them jump in surprise.

The three boys threw stratled gazes at Ran and Kazuha who were laughing loudly, their faces blushed. "But... What're ya doin' here?" Heiji shouted. "Didn't ya get to tha room ?"

"We did, but I forgot that ya have the key!" Kazuha didn't react when her friend shot a "Aho" at her. "So ya care about us, don't ya?"

"We're not s'pposed to answer that!" he said while blushing. He turned his face to hide it to Kazuha and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Conan also slightly blushed, making the girls laugh harder. He sighed before giggling when he saw Heiji's embarrassed face, but he quickly stopped when the Osaka's detective threw a threatening glance at him. He won't get the teasing, he's a _child_. Kogoro didn't react, but after some time, Heiji turned back to Kazuha, his expression still sullen before sliding his hand in his pocket. He picked a small key attached to a metal slab where the number 7 was engraved, and presented it to Kazuha, still pouting. "Here, it's what ya wanted, right?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot!" she answered, making Heiji sigh.

"Aho. Ya'll forget yar head one day" he grumbled as he turned his gaze away.

Kazuha, who took the key in her hand, stood still for awhile, staring at Heiji with an puzzled look on her face. She then soflty smiled and turned herself toward Ran who was watching her with a tender look which vanished when the Osaka girl threw a threatening glance at her. The two girls then went off -for good, this time- in the room.

Once they were in the room, Ran got a frightening look from her friend. "What was that for?" Kazuha said angrily.

"What?" Ran didn't understand what was wrong. Or at least she tried to make her friend think that she didn't understand. But it didn't work.

"Ya looked at me with a weird gaze!" The Osaka girl put her hands on her waist and started stamping her foot. "Don't act innocent!"

"But..! You were so cute.."

"'Cute'?" Kazuha blushed as she stepped back. "Whatcha mean?"

"Huh... You looked like a couple" Ran admitted.

"We're _not_ a couple!" her friend defended herself, but she blushed again at the thought.

Her friend smiled silently, but she was thinking about a way to change her friends' relationship.

Once the girls were gone, Heiji sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, then his head on his hand, still pouting. Conan teased him, wearing a mocking smile. The adolescent looked at him and frowned. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Conan's smile widenend and he started laughing, just managing to answer a small "Nothing". Heiji stood up straight and hit the boy's head, quite angry, while Conan put his small hands on the hurt part of his mistreated head. He threw a mixed gaze: half-sorry, half-"why-did-you-do-that", but seeing that his friend was really offended, he sighed an apology. Heiji sat down heavily and crossed his arms, still quiet -and still pouting-. Kogoro didn't react, but he was watching: for once, he didn't have to hit the brat himself, he wouldn't complain!

Some time after the discussion started again, Kogoro opened a wide mouth to yawn and decided it was time to get some sleep. The two boys followed him, some steps behind while they were heading to the rooms. "We need to find clues about this man, and the kidnappings" Conan almost whispered.

"Yea. We go ice skatin' after noon, right? S'we can investigate in tha mornin'".

"But we'll have to make the girls busy, I don't think they'll want to come with us."

"Oth'rwise, we can find a way t'morrow"

They stopped in front of a wooden door, on which was nailed an iron plate. The number 7 was engraved on it, like on the keyholder Heiji gave to Kazuha a while sooner. They looked at it for a while before Heiji knocked. The door then opened to Kazuha who slightly blushed when she saw her friend, but she tried not to bother and stepped aside to let him in. Ran showed up behind her and walked to Conan, then she took him to the room 10 after warmly saying goodbye to their Osakan friends.

The next day seemed to be a long day.


End file.
